Leis do Coração
by Lannyluck
Summary: Quando Kouga chegou à Palaestra, Yuna aprendeu uma lição de suma importância para sua vida e também para seu coração. E um certo alguém também poderia perder seu receio. Mas será que esse for perdido? Será que outra pessoa havia entrado na vida dela ou apenas preparado-a para assumir seu sentimento? Yuna x Ryuho.


**Leis do Coração**

Por: Lannyluck

_If you open your mind for me_

_You won't rely on open eyes to see_

_The walls you built within_

_Come tumbling down, and a new world will begin_

_Living twice at once you learn_

_You're safe from the pain in the dream domain_

_A soul set free to fly_

(Queensrÿche - Silent Lucidity)

A noite chinesa era convidativa. Uma como aquela, principalmente, na qual o jovem cavaleiro despedia-se mais uma vez de sua terra natal para regressar à instituição que o preparava belicosamente. Embora quase todo o treinamento houvesse adquirido com seu pai, sua presença em Palaestra era fundamental para o desenvolvimento de seu elemento e para situar-se na nova modalidade dos Cavaleiros. As gerações, embora divergentes, eram uma herança de um pretérito heróico que os antigos Cavaleiros haviam deixado. E esse era o maior legado que Shiryu poderia deixar a Ryuho. O antigo Dragão encontrava-se na divisa entre a luz e a escuridão. A segunda o havia consumido de corpo, mas a primeira consumia sua alma e com ela é que lutava para sobreviver. E mais duas luzes ali estavam acesas para iluminá-lo: Ryuho, seu amado filho e Shunrei, sua amada esposa. E naquele breu dissipado por estrelas, Ryuho observava-as e tentava identificar as constelações ministradas pelo pai, via cosmo, como havia sido seu treinamento.

A poucos centímetros distantes, Shunrei contemplava pai e filho, lado a lado. Possuía ainda um resquício de incredulidade. Era-lhe quase surreal acreditar que sua família estava construída e, mesmo com todos os reveses, encontrara a felicidade.

Observou por alguns minutos os dois homens da sua vida num suposto diálogo cósmico. Shunrei não queria interromper esse momento paternal, mas o avançado da hora a preocupava. Ryuho levantaria muito cedo na manhã seguinte. O menino analisava as estrelas, certamente, sob a orientação de Shiryu. Então ela ficou admirando-os alguns minutos a mais até que a hora voltou a preocupá-la. Aproximou-se do filho de tocou-lhe o ombro com carinho.

- Sim, mamãe. Vou me retirar. Boa noite.

- Espere, Ryuho. - O filho sentiu a mensagem cósmica do pai. - Provavelmente você encontrará com um rapaz que tem mais ou menos a sua idade e que hoje deve vestir a armadura de Pégaso no lugar de Seiya. Hoje você domina muito bem seu elemento e sei que sempre ajudará a todos aqueles que precisam dominar os próprios também. Kouga representará a luz e a sua ajuda será necessária.

- Kouga? - Arguiu Ryuho. - Farei o que for possível para ajudá-lo, papai. - O sorriso de Ryuho assemelhava-se ao de uma criança ao demonstrar sua genuína bondade. - Vou entrar. Boa noite, pai. Boa noite, mãe.

- Boa noite, meu filho. Durma com Deus. - Despediu-se Shunrei.

Ryuho deu as costas e direcionou-se para casa. Quando não viu mais a sombra do filho na pequena fresta de luz que o conduziu do pico da montanha até seu lar, Shunrei abaixou a cabeça. Era nítida sua preocupação com o menino, embora constantemente tentasse trocá-la por confiança e motivação. A sós com Shiryu, sentou-se ao lado do marido, que estava sentado na costumeira posição de lótus para meditar. Ambos, cada um ao seu modo, contemplavam a noite que se despedia.

Shunrei estava calada, mas o sentimento aguçado de Shiryu não permitiu que a preocupação dela lhe escapasse.

Procurou sintonizar-se em pensamento com a esposa. Embora o controle do cosmo ela não possuísse, havia uma sintonia entre ambos que os faziam manter uma comunicação razoável no dia a dia.

"Ryuho triunfará em qualquer caminho que seguir, querida. Tanto nós quanto as estrelas da Constelação de Dragão o protegeremos."

"Sei que sim, querido."

Por sua vez, Ryuho chegou ao seu quarto. Antes de deitar-se, banhou-se rapidamente e vestiu seu pijama confortável. Nas noites serenas, sua mãe ordenava que se agasalhasse bem devido a sua saúde frágil. Quando finalmente deitou-se em sua cama, o nome dito por seu pai ecoou em sua mente sua curiosidade aumentou.

Passou-se pelo menos uma hora até Ryuho conciliar o sono. Mas antes disso, apenas um rosto habitou a sua mente: aquele que ainda não havia visto. Ainda. O de Yuna.

**FLASHBACK**

_- Então você volta amanhã para sua terra natal?  
- Sim.__  
- Imagino o quanto você deve apreciar...  
- Gosto muito de lá. Nunca vi lugar mais belo.  
- Assim minha curiosidade só aumenta..  
- Então minha tática está funcionando. Haha!  
- Quem sabe um dia ela não funciona de vez?  
- Por que não quer ir comigo, Yuna?  
- Você sabe que eu não posso sair daqui, Ryuho.  
- Por que não? Estamos de férias!  
- Mas aqui é o meu lugar.  
- Não seja tão orgulhosa. São só uns meses.  
- Quem sabe um dia.__  
- Tudo bem. Mas eu não morro antes de te levar pra Rozán comigo pelo menos uma vez!  
- Bom, se algum dia você conseguir isso, te prometo outra coisa.  
- O que?__  
- Te mostrar meu rosto.  
- Mas eu não quero esperar tanto pra isso... Vamos comigo agora!?  
- Não... Mas quando você voltar, será o primeiro a ver._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

E com esse diálogo inesquecível na cabeça, adormeceu.

No destino de Ryuho no dia seguinte, a amazona amada por ele não fazia algo muito diferente. A falta de sono lhe fez sair do quarto que dividia com as colegas, a fim de dialogar com as estrelas. Elas sempre foram companheiras em noites sem sentido devido ao seu peculiar dom de lê-las.

Yuna sentou-se no banco mais baixo da arquibancada do pátio e com alegria sentiu o vento sobrepujar seu rosto.

Aquele dia fora marcante. Cheio de aprendizados e filosofias que mudaram sua vida. Havia conhecido um cavaleiro que lhe mostrou que a verdadeira regra da vida é aquela que o coração impõe. Em outras palavras, por mais que haja leis no mundo externo, somente o coração determina a validade. Seu rosto à mostra era a prova disso. Usar a máscara e ser mulher não lhe faria mais ou menos corajosa e guerreira. Seu instinto protetor estava muito além.

- Muito obrigado, Kouga.

"Finalmente poderei dizer a você o que sinto, Ryuho. Apenas peço que não fique chateado comigo por não ter sido o primeiro a ver o meu rosto."

Pensou Yuna e em seguida sorriu. Olhou as estrelas mais uma vez antes de se recolher. Elas eram sábias conselheiras.

O dia seguinte despontou com sensação de novidade. Não ter algo para cobrir-lhe o rosto era estranhamente prazeroso. Os demais alunos tinham reações variadas ao vê-la. Sentia os meninos desejarem-na e as meninas, ora invejá-la, ora admirá-la. Até sua espontaneidade com as pessoas havia mudado. De certa forma, esse novo amigo que chegara lhe ensinou também uma nova forma de conviver. E era com ele e com Souma que estava conversando na sala de aula.

Kouga deixou uma Yuna e um Souma abismados quando comentou que durante a amanhecer, quando tentava fugir, deparou-se com alguém estranho, dizendo-lhe que ele ainda não estava pronto para aquilo, pois ainda não havia encontrado a própria luz.

Kouga continuou descrevendo o rapaz. Não precisou de muitos detalhes para que Yuna desconfiasse de Ryuho. Seu coração disparou.

E para a certeza da amazona, o chinês surgiu diante dos companheiros. Com um sorriso, cumprimentou a todos, no que foi recebido com aprazimento pois era um colega realmente estimado. Kouga e Ryuho fizeram o reconhecimento. Terminadas as boas-vindas, Ryuho sorriu discretamente para Yuna e não deixou de estranhar o fato de ela estar sem máscara.

O dia havia decorrido com acontecimentos inusitados e o seguinte chegou. Quase no final deste, ocorreu um duelo entre Pégaso e Dragão, propositalmente ocasionado por Ryuho para que Kouga tivesse domínio do próprio elemento, a sua luz. Ryuho vencera o duelo, mas Kouga também fizera uma importante descoberta. O companheirismo que nasceu entre ambos deu continuidade à antiga amizade que os cavaleiros de Dragão e de Pégaso mantinham. Eram quase primos ali, mas havia também um quê de fraternidade.

Yuna ficou encantada coma iniciativa de Ryuho. E no fim do dia, somente as estrelas podiam concatenar esse encantamento que ela sabia de onde vinha, mas não entendia sua dimensão. Outra vez a amazona estava numa parte externa da Palaestra, antes que o inspetor ordenasse o recolhimento dos internos.

Ryuho viu o momento em que Yuna cruzou o portão para o pátio e a seguiu sem ser percebido. A encontrou sentada na arquibancada, com o rosto voltado ao céu e as pernas cruzadas. Sua beleza era realçada pela noite, cujo escuro contrastava com as madeiras aloiradas da amazona.

- Elas são excelentes companhias, não? - Perguntou Ryuho, cortando a concentração de Yuna. Ela voltou o rosto para o amigo e sorriu:

- Sim, são excelentes.

- Lá em Rozán, elas também foram ótimas companhias.

- Melhor que os seus pais? - Perguntou Yuna, rindo.

- Claro que não. - Ryuho riu também para logo em seguida fazer a pergunta que não quis calar:

- Yuna... Por que você tirou sua máscara?

- Sabia que em algum momento você iria me perguntar isso. - Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, ela continuou: - Tirei-a por vontade própria, Ryuho.

- E o que te motivou a isso?

- Aprendi com Kouga a seguir as próprias leis do meu coração.

A simples menção ao nome de Kouga naquele contexto era incômoda. Apesar da amizade estabelecida entre os meninos, a proximidade de Kouga Yuna incomodou Ryuho que enciumado comentou:

- Então ele foi o primeiro que viu o seu rosto.

"Er... Não quero ser inseguro, mas... ah, Yuna..."

- Não necessariamente. - Yuna ainda não havia percebido o receio de Ryuho. - Minha máscara quebrou quando eu lutei com o Spear.

- O que você pretende fazer agora?

- Já me vi livre da obrigação de matar ou amar. Não tenho ninguém para matar...

- E a quem amar...? - Sim, tenho...

A insegurança de Ryuho começava a ficar nítida, algo que não passou despercebido para Yuna.

- Entendo...

- Hoje sigo minhas próprias leis. Vou lutar por quem eu amo.

- Boa sorte...

Yuna já não tinha mais dúvidas sobre o que Ryuho pensava. Imaginou o quanto ele estava se torturando com ideias inexistentes.

- Posso começar a obedecer a essas leis? - Ela perguntou.

-... - No coração de Ryuho instalou-se uma certeza estranha de que Kouga e Yuna estavam apaixonados. Diante disso, nada que ele pudesse fazer. Suas expectativas estavam erradas e a frustração o dominava. Naquele momento, não conseguia mais pensar em nada. Limitou-se a abaixar a cabeça e não responder.

Mas, por sua vez, Yuna já sabia o que se passava no coração dele. A reação denunciava o que ele se ntia tanto por ela, tanto que insegura ela não se sentia. Sorriu brevemente. O rosto entristecido de Ryuho fazia seu coração encher-se de ternura.

Aproximou-se dele um pouco mais, de forma que não havia mais centímetros para separá-los.

"Você agora vai saber qual é a minha lei, Ryuho."

Colocou a mão em seu queixo, levantando seu rosto. Ryuho a fitou com o olhar sem brilho, mas ficou confuso quando Yuna aproximou o rosto do dele. Ficaram a um palmo um do outro e as respirações se cruzaram. O coração de Ryuho acelerou. E em resposta à sua lei, Yuna selou os lábios de Ryuho com os próprios. A princípio, um roçar leve e carinhoso. O menino era o retrato fiel do susto, que logo deu lugar à emoção. Pediu passagem a Yuna, assim que ela permitiu um beijo maior. Ambos entregaram-se vívidos àquele beijo esperado.

Passaram-se vários minutos. Quando o beijo enfraqueceu, ambos separaram-se e sorriram um para o outro.

Acho que eu também vou seguir as regras do meu coração. - Comentou Ryuho que recuperava seu ar.

Ambos riram juntos e entregaram-se a um novo beijo. Minutos depois se separaram e Ryuho declarou:

- Eu te amo, Yuna. - Enquanto falava, acariciava-lhe os cabelos.

- Eu também te amo, Ryuho. - Yuna deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e o abraçou. - E essa é a verdadeira lei do meu coração.

Sorrindo, Ryuho beijou-lhe a testa e depois fitou as estrelas outra vez.

- Nas próximas férias, você irá para Rozán comigo. Irei apresentá-la aos meus pais como minha namorada.

- E estamos namorando? – Yuna resolveu mostrar sua faceta brincalhona.

- Ué... não? – Instintivamente e tomado de receio, Ryuho afastou-se.

- Não. Você não me pediu em namoro.

- Ah... poxa! Não me assusta! – Suspirou fundo e aproximou-se da garota outra vez.

Olhou-a nos olhos e acariciou-lhe o rosto.

- Yuna de Águia, você aceita ser minha namorada?

Estabeleceu-se uns segundos de silêncio entre eles que fez a ansiedade de Ryuho se ampliar.

- Já aceitei!

Ryuho a beijou de novo, sem esconder sua emoção. Depois desse beijo, abraçou-a e segurou em sua mão.

- Agora poderei apresentá-la aos meus pais como minha namorada?

- Será que sua mãe vai gostar de mim?

- Não só ela como o meu pai também. Vou dizer que namoro a amazona mais linda que já existiu e a mais corajosa também.

- Como se seu pai fosse acreditar!

- Ele não só acreditará como também verá e concordará. Eu o ajudarei a recuperar os sentidos.

- Fico orgulhosa de você, Ryuho. Eu o amo por isso. Também te ajudarei.

- Estamos juntos para sempre, Yuna.

- Para sempre.

E abraçados, ficaram sob o testemunho estelar.

FIM

Bom, pessoal, eis aqui mais um Ryuho x Yuna. Me afeiçoei tanto a esse shipp que a inspiração bateu legal. Espero escrever ainda mais sobre eles. Quem sabe um universo alternativo ou uma história maior? Espero que gostem. ^^

Beijão,

Thai


End file.
